Love 101 A Gothic Draco Romance
by Black Diamond Angel
Summary: The new teacher, Lyra, is anything, but sweet, even though she's only sixteen. Can anyone melt this girls ice cold heart?
1. New Teacher

_Love 101_

_A Draco Malfoy Love Story_

She flew through the air on her Firebolt at 75 miles per hour, half the speed that Firebolt could go. With her legs crossed and dangling on the same side, she flew as if it were natural to her, her hands were spread out evenly to keep her balance. Her mini-black backpack was hanging off the end, her black cat, Samara, had its head peeking out of it.

Lyra was wearing black tie cargo pants and a black tight Gun and Butterfly tee under a Tripp black knee length coat over her paling brown skin. Her anarchic zipper and safety pin sneakers hid under her pants. Around her neck was a silver bat pendant necklace. Her raven black hair was flowing with the speeding wind and her cold black eyes were hidden behind oval frame smoke lens sunglasses.

In a few moments, she was drawing closer to an old castle, but she knew it as Hogwarts. Samara hissed when a fly went by her nose as her claws swished towards the bug, missing completely. Lyra dipped the front of her broom towards one of the windows that showed four long tables full of students and one longer table that was occupied with adults with two seats empty, one between an old lady wearing a black dress with a green sweater and a half giant with a scraggly beard accompanied by messy hair; he was wearing half-giant clothing and the other chair was right next to a man with an abnormally large nose, greasy black hair that went to his shoulders, and an entire black wardrobe.

She could hear an old man speaking; her hearing was very acute. He sounded old. When she was closer, she could see a tall old man with a long white beard and long white hair standing behind an owl podium wearing blue Renaissance wizarding clothes and half-moon glasses.

"She should be arriving shortly. Please be patient." The old man announced as Lyra was a few feet from entering the window.

She flew threw the window, jumping off it and landing to the right of the old man, her broom flying out of the other side window, but soon returning to Lyra. With an outreached hand, she caught her broom, dropping her arm to her side; she had taken off her black bag with Samara still in it and she was holding it in her left hand.

"Everyone. I would like you to meet Ms. Lyra Moira." The old man, supposedly Dumbledore the Headmaster of the school, introduced Lyra. "As you can tell, she is very young. Ms. Moira here is sixteen years old and is the youngest teacher in history. She will be teaching a new class called Ancient Magic. She will teach you to do magic without wands or incantations. This class is open to all students who are interested, but to be in her class you must send a parchment to me specifying your name, house, and year."

"Can I make an announcement, Headmaster?" Lyra interrupted Dumbledore, knowing that he was going to leave out one big detail about her class.

He nodded before stepping down, allowing her to be the center of attention. When she was positioned and ready to speak, she looked around to see everyone's eyes concentrating on her. She gave them all a deadly glare, sending chills down their spine.

"Let me make one thing and only one thing perfectly clear." She tried not to growl. "I have a very, very, very low tolerance for slackers and people who like to fool around in class. If you want to be in my class, you must have self-discipline and you must be focused. This will be the only time I am going to warn you who want to be in my class. If I can't you fooling around, I will not give you detention, but I will ensure that you never fool around in my class again." She threatened them, making some of them shiver in fear.

"Thank you, Ms. Moira." Dumbledore excused Lyra off the podium, motioning her to her seat.

Lyra rolled her eyes and carried her things to her seat, sighing heavily. She placed Samara's bag so she could get out and dropped her broom on the left side of her broom. Samara meowed as she stretched out her legs, jumping into Lyra's lap afterwards. Lyra began to pet Samara's head, making her purr.

"I will no longer hold you from your food. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore loudly announced with a grand feast appearing on every table, including the teachers table.

Before Lyra took any food, she looked around the room to see that everyone was grabbing every kind of food they liked with their grimy little hands. She shook her head in disgust as she stopped petting Samara. Then, Samara jumped back on the table and sat on the other end with her back towards the students. Lyra picked up an apple for herself, placing it in her lap, and then put some food for Samara on her plate.

"So, Ms. Moira." The half-giant caught Lyra's attention as she was sliding the plate over to Samara.

"Don't call me that." Lyra growled. "Just call me Lyra." Her tone calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Lyra. I'm Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher." Hagrid merrily told Lyra, smiling even though Lyra wasn't looking at him.

"Nice to meet you, Hagrid. Answer me a question." Lyra commanded as nicely as she could before taking a small bite out of her apple. "Who is that extra chair for over next to that man?" She asked once she swallowed.

"Oh! That's for the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. I don't remember her name, though. I think it started with an 'M'." Hagrid wondered going back to eating.

"Her name is Mirage Thorne." The old lady informed them, Lyra's attention directing on her.

"Who are you?" Lyra looked at the old lady from behind her sunglasses.

"How rude of me! My name's Minerva McGonagall. I'm the Transfiguration teacher." She introduced herself formally.

Minerva was very poised. Her back was straight when she ate and the way she held her utensils showed that she was very well-mannered.

"Just call me Lyra." Lyra blankly told Minerva, looking back at Samara. "So, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Thorne? How frightening." Lyra joked in her own little way.

"Excuse me. Do you know Ms. Thorne?" Minerva politely asked.

"Actually, yes. I do. She's my mother." Lyra muttered under her breath.

"What? But your last names are different." Minerva asked in confusion, dropping her soup spoon carefully.

"She adopted me two years ago." Lyra quickly answered before she felt two sympathetic pair of eyes on her; Hagrid was eavesdropping. "I'm going to bed."

Lyra stood up calmly, her chair scooting back to give her space to stand. When Samara saw Lyra stand up, she stopped eating and went back into her bag with a piece of turkey in her small mouth. Then, Lyra picked up the bag by one of the straps and slid it up her shoulder, holding it with her hand tightly.

With that, she walked off, but as she was walking down the center aisle to the doors, she could feel a third pair of eyes beaming at her. She didn't stop to figure out who it was and just pretended as if everything was normal. Though, in her mind, she searched the room for anyone with a suspicious nature. To her luck, she found no one by the time she had exited through the two giant doors.

'What's the matter, Lyra?' a tiny, childish, female voice rang in Lyra's head.

Samara had jumped out of her bag by then and was walking beside Lyra. Her little cat head was looking up at her, the look of concern and wonder in her soft golden eyes.

"Something wasn't right back there." Lyra answered Samara in a deeper tone than normal.

'What do you mean?' Samara asked confused as they began to make their way up the staircase to the sixth floor.

"Someone was looking at me and I couldn't find them. I couldn't sense any evil in the room, but something about that stare made me, I don't know, suspicious." Lyra replied, her tone softening.

The rest of the way was quiet. Lyra had ignored every portrait that tried talking to her because she wasn't a very good people person. Almost every time she had walked off a staircase, they would move to some other part of the castle. One time Samara had to jump to catch up with Lyra because the stairs had moved unexpectedly.

When they reached the sixth floor, they were greeted by one long dark hall, but the more they walked into it, candles began to light up on their own and go out on their own once they were passed it. At the end of the hall was a rather large portrait with a dark landscape. It was a dark and mysterious forest at night, the trees, plants, rocks, and forest floor were visible to extent.

"Who's there?" an angry, yet depressed voice called out with a sullen girl appearing in the middle of the portrait. She was as tall as Lyra with long, straight, black hair that reached the middle of her back, a quarter of her hair covering the right side of her paling white face. Her pure black eyes were blank. She was wearing a black brocaded velvet dress with black brocaded shoes.

"My name is Lyra Moira. I believe that you are the entrance to my room." Lyra said in her usual cold and emotionless voice.

"So, you're her?" She inquired with a hint of sadness in her voice. "You are very beautiful. My name is Echo and yes, I am the door to your room. All I need is for you to give me a password to remember so that I only allow you into this room." She told her while sitting down with her back pressed against the bottom right hand corner frame.

"Whispering Dementors." Lyra quickly said.

"That'll do. You can just walk through my portrait now." Echo instructed.

Without hesitation, Lyra walked through Echo's portrait as if it were stable liquid. The lights in the room turned on automatically. It was quite large. To her right, there were full length golden oak glass doors that led out to a large white concrete balcony. The walls were dark white with dark wood paneling and the carpeting was dark gray.

In the center of the room, pushed up against the back wall, was a queen-sized golden oak wood four poster bed with black and purple satin drapery, already tied to the posts. Covering the bed were black sheets and a thick black comforter made of Egyptian sateen with the top pulled back to reveal two purple pillows. Beside it to the right was a golden oak end table, a picture of Mirage tying her arms loosely around Lyra's neck and laughing kindly, Lyra looking emotionless and rolling her eyes, was propped up on it.

Off to the left sat a tall golden oak dresser in the corner, already filled with Lyra's clothes. Near it was a golden oak door with a small gold panel on it that read 'Bathroom' in a formal font. It's handle was gold as well.

Last was an golden oak student's desk resting in the bottom right hand corner of the room, near Lyra. It had a light above it with quills, ink bottles, papers, and envelopes sitting on its sleek surface. Under the desk, in front of the golden oak chair, was Samara's black bed.

'I like this room.' Samara said, running off to where her bed was.

"It's okay, I guess. Just a bit too extravagant for my taste." Lyra added as she watched Samara pull out her bed with her teeth, pushing the chair back a ways.

'I'm going to sleep.' Samara informed her once she dragged her bed to the top left hand corner of the room.

As Samara was falling asleep, Lyra decided to check out the bathroom. Turning the knob, she gently pushed open the door to see a dark bathroom soon being illuminated by many candles. Laying in the middle of the bathroom floor was a black tiger with white stripes. It was now awake and turned to face Lyra with blood red eyes. It growled and then jumped at Lyra with its fangs and claws showing.


	2. Lost In Paintings

Okay. I already know that you have all noticed that there is no Alastor Moody. You'll find out the reason why I had to remove him from the storyline later on in the chapters.

Chapter 2: Lost In Paintings

As Samara was falling asleep, Lyra decided to check out the bathroom. Turning the knob, she gently pushed open the door to see a dark bathroom soon being illuminated by many candles. Laying in the middle of the bathroom floor was a black tiger with white stripes. It was now awake and turned to face Lyra with blood red eyes. It growled and then jumped at Lyra with its fangs and claws showing.

"Get off me, mom!" Lyra hissed as the tiger loomed over her.

The tiger began to morph into a beautiful woman in her late twenties. When the transformation was complete, straddling Lyra was Mirage. Her long, thick, silky purple hair was like a curtain across the sides of her face and her misty purple eyes were gleaming with enjoyment. Over her perfect white skin, she was wearing a Tripp plum and black corset, revealing her flawless stomach, with her black lace cargo capris.

"But I just missed you so much!" Mirage squealed like a little child while tugging Lyra up to a sitting position and hugging her.

"We've only been apart for two weeks." Lyra told her like it was nothing.

"Two long, terrible weeks!" Mirage fakely cried, still hugging Lyra.

"Can you please get off me?" Lyra asked her with impatience.

"Of course!" She squeaked, jumping off of her.

Lyra pushed herself off the ground with Mirage examining her when she was fully standing. Mirage smiled, making Lyra a little uneasy.

"You look so cute today!" Mirage squealed again, wrapping her arms tightly around Lyra's neck.

"Choking! Not breathing!" Lyra struggled to say through each of her gasps for air.

"Oh! Sorry!" She apologized releasing Lyra as she rubbed the back of her neck, Lyra bending over to get some oxygen.

"What are you doing in here, mom? This is my room."

"I had to see my daughter after our time away." She pouted, sitting on the edge of Lyra's bed.

"No, what I meant was how did you get in here?" She asked, not moving.

"I convinced Echo to let me in." Mirage answered slyly.

Lyra was infuriated at her mother's half-ass answers and was quiet afterwards. Then, she walked into the bathroom to examine it. The first area looked like a dressing room with lighted up mirrors and countertops with a few sinks. Walking further in, she found that the bath was on the left hand side of the bathroom and the shower was on the right; it was a two person shower.

She walked out of the bathroom apathetically, the lights turning off behind her. After closing the door, her mother looked at her with concern. Lyra stood by her balcony windows and just stared out at the moon.

"Is everything alright, Lyra?" Mirage calmed down.

Lyra remained quiet as she basked under the mystically illuminating moonlight.

"Please tell me. When you act like this, you worry me." Mirage continued, sounding like a real mother again.

Lyra sighed heavily, moving her head over to Samara. "I'm fine. There's just a lot of things on my mind right now. Can you please leave? I want to get some sleep."

Mirage said nothing and simply left; she learned when to say something and when to just shut up. Lyra wasn't the easiest person to read, but when she wanted to be alone, she would say it or show it.

After Mirage was gone, Lyra quickly changed into her Amy Brown red rose fairy pajama set and jumped into bed. She looked through her balcony windows again, up at the moon. A tear fell from her eye as she remembered a very painful memory. Soon, she had cried herself to sleep, the tears staining her pillow.

The next morning, she awoke to a red and yellow phoenix resting on her end table. It was holding a letter in its beak as it slowly moved it over to Lyra. She sat up in her bed and took the letter, the phoenix flying off with the balcony doors magically opening and closing. The envelope simply read:

Professor Moira 

She opened the envelope, pulling out a piece of parchment with class schedules on it.

_All Classes Will Be Starting At 7 p.m. on September 3, 1997._

Tuesday

_Gryffindor House:_

_Harry Potter_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Pavarti Patil_

_Seamus Finnigan_

_Katie Bell_

_Dean Thomas_

_Lavender Brown_

Wednesday 

_Hufflepuff House:_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Susan Bones_

_Eleanor Branstone_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_Wayne Hopkins_

_Megan Jones_

_Ernie Macmillan_

_Laura Madley_

_Kevin Whitby_

_Rose Zeller_

Thursday 

_Ravenclaw House:_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Terry Boot_

_Su Li_

_Padma Patil_

_Lisa Turpin_

_Michael Corner_

_Anthony Goldstein_

_Stephen Cornfoot_

_Stewart Ackerley_

_Orla Quirke_

Friday

_Slytherin House:_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Vincent Crabbe_

_Gregory Goyle_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Millicent Bulstrode_

_Blaise Zambini_

_Theodore Nott_

_Tracey Davis_

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Rose Denry_

_Only the selected ten students of each house were qualified to attend your class. Please note that these students will be getting out of class at 5 p.m. on their assigned dates. Names were ordered by time of entry._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

She folded up her letter, placing it on the end table, along with her envelope; today was September 2, a Sunday. After doing her morning stretches, she went to her dresser to find her clothes for the day. From the top drawer, she pulled out her Junk Food sullen girl fairy tee, which approved her perfect torso structure. From the second drawer, she slid out her Chor metallic back pocket denim jeans. The third drawer she took out her black with skull ribbon bra and her black lace and red velvet hot pants. In the last drawer, she took her black ankle socks.

After making sure that everything was closed, she went into the bathroom, dropping her wardrobe on one of the clearings on the countertops, and grabbed two black and purple towels.

In half an hour, she was done changing into her clothes with her hair as dry as if she had never taken a shower. Before leaving, she picked up her trench coat that she had thrown on the floor next to her bed. Then, she noticed that Samara had just woken up.

"Samara." She apathetically called out to her, finishing putting on her coat. "Stay in this room and make sure no one comes in, including Mirage." She commanded her, Samara just sitting down and listening intently.

'Okay, Lyra. Have a nice day.' Samara agreed to her duties as Lyra stepped towards the portrait.

"You, too. I won't forget to send a house elf up to feed you."

With that, Lyra was out the door, trying to suppress her stomach from rumbling. As she was walking down the stairs, no students in sight because it was 6:30, someone called out to her. She paused on the second floor platform, looking around for the owner of the voice. It called out again.

"Where are you?" She asked in a threatening way.

"Right here." A low voice called from her side, making her jump.

Standing in a portrait was a tall boy looking around Echo's age, 18. His hair was short, black, and spiked up with royal blue eyes that were blank in emotions. His white skin was paling ghostly as it hid under layers of black clothing. Around his neck, he wore a silver chained broken heart pendant. He looked lost, almost confused, but he mostly looked like he needed some sort of help.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"I don't know. Can you help me?" he asked her sadly.

She looked at him with her same blank expression. He continued to stare at her with such eyes. She could see the pain, the torture, and the confusion in his eyes. An argument formed in her head as she thought of an answer. Turning away she said……..

End of Chapter 2: Lost In Paintings


	3. Pieces of Ice

_Just so everyone knows, I wrote this at one in the morning._

_Chapter Three:_

_Pieces of Ice_

Turning away she said, "I cannot help you at this point. I'm sorry."

Before she could walk off, the boy called out to her. "Please! I'm in desperate need of help. I believe the person who has the matching half of this necklace can help me find out who I am." Lyra stopped in her tracks, not turning back towards the boy. "All I ask of you is to help me find the person with the matching necklace."

Lyra stood still, pondering whether or not to help him. There were a lot of people and paintings in Hogwarts, too many for Lyra to handle. Though, the boy did seem like he was on the verge of tears and he did ask kindly. Sighing, Lyra turned back around to face the boy who was now on his knees.

"Fine. I'll help you." She heaved, looking up away from the boy.

"Oh thank you, … um… What was your name?" The boy asked.

"Hn." Lyra turned her back to him again, crossing her arms. "It's Midnight. What's your name, so I can find you easier."

"I don't remember, but everyone calls me Whisper."

"Fine. I'll talk to you later, Whisper."

Then, Lyra was off to the Great Hall. When she reached it, she was surprised how some students were up and eating, but not surprised that all the teachers were there, including Mirage. Lyra made her way down to her chair, picking out another apple to nibble on.

'What did I say Lyra?' a meanly asked telepathically; it was Mirage.

'I don't know.' Lyra coldly replied

'Eat!' Mirage shouted in her head.

"Ow!" Lyra cried out, grabbing her head.

Anyone that heard her turned to her, wondering why she had yelped. Lyra pretended as if it never happened and continued to take bigger bites out of her apple. Then, she put some rice and eggs on her plate, glaring at Mirage who acted as if she didn't notice. Something soon caught Lyra's eye. The man sitting next to Mirage kept looking at her askance. Lyra cocked an eyebrow at him.

Ignoring the minor situation, she quickly finished her dinner and was off to find the headmaster. She walked through many halls, passing by more and more students that were either fully awake or half dead. A lot of the boys that she passed would give her looks of hunger, but she shrugged the off for the moment.

In a few minutes, she found herself in front of a statue of a gargoyle.

"Earwax Jellybean." Lyra said, the gargoyle beginning to twist into a staircase.

She began to walk up it as it ascended slowly. It stopped and Lyra opened the door, walking into a large, beautiful, circular room. There were a lot of interesting noises and things that would do odd things like puff smoke for no reason. Lingering on the walls were the portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses. Sitting on the top of two stairs was a claw footed desk and chair with a rutty looking hat behind it; Albus had told Lyra that it was the Sorting Hat.

"Good morning, Ms. Moira." Dumbledore greeted Lyra, walking to his seat.

"Please, Headmaster. Call me Lyra. Ms. Moira was my mother." Lyra spat hatefully.

"Okay then, Lyra." He replied, sitting in his seat. "How may I help you?"

"Well, if it isn't a bother, sir, may I ask if you can excuse one student for the entire day. I need to get some supplies for my classroom."

"It is no bother at all. I'll make an announcement at breakfast when everyone is there. As for now, I suggest you go cut off Severus from leaving the Great Hall and talk to him about your mother." Dumbledore suspiciously advised Lyra.

Lyra looked at him like he was up to something before turning on her heels and leaving. She thought about what he had said as she neared the Great Hall. Speeding out of the Great Hall was the man that was sitting next to Mirage.

'I'm thinking that he is Severus.' Lyra slyly said to herself, catching up to him.

"Hey, Severus!" She called out from behind him, stopping him at the foot of the main staircase.

"Oh! You're that new girl." He greeted her coldly.

"I have a question to ask you." She seriously told him, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"What exactly would that be?" He responded, crossing his arms.

"You like Mirage, don't you?"

His face flushed and his eyes cut off his connection from Lyra's. He quickly regained his composure and looked at Lyra again.

"That is none of your concern."

With that, he tried to walk off, thinking he was off the hook.

"Actually, Severus, it is my concern because she's my mother." She plainly told him, walking back into the Great Hall leaving a stunned Severus behind.

Lyra was ticked that Severus would treat her like that. She was going to teach him to never disrespect her ever again. Revenge to her was always sweet, but she never showed an expression about it.

"Excuse me, Ms. Moira?" a gentle voice asked from behind her as she was walking through the center aisle of the Great Hall.

She turned around to come face to face with a very pretty girl that looked her age. She had frizzy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes. Her skin was fair white and she had a great body. Her robes were of Gryffindor, revealing that she was probably loyal or brave.

"Call me Lyra." She tried to say as nicely as possible.

"Ok, Lyra. How were you able to get a teaching job at such a young age?" the girl asked curiously.

"What are you? A reporter? If you are, I don't do interviews. I'm tired of the stupid Skeeter trying to get me in her paper just because I'm the youngest teacher ever." Lyra spat hatefully.

"No! No! I'm not! I promise!" the girl assured her. "I'm just curious."

"I spent most of my time in the library, studying. I didn't have time for friends, so I had even more time on my hands. I began to take more advanced classes and graduated when I was fourteen." Lyra explained quickly. "Who are you?'

"I'm sorry! My name's Hermione…" she started.

"Granger. You're in my class today. I remember." She showed her a small smile, which was a big mistake because every guy that caught a glance was drooling. "You're a smart and beautiful girl. Take my advice, when you find the guy you like the most, don't be afraid to tell him. You never know what may happen."

She walked off once more, leaving another person stunned in their place. Then, she sat in Severus' seat, beside Mirage. She was still eating a big breakfast: eggs, rice, waffles, and taiyaki with orange juice and water.

"Hey, Mirage."

"What is it?" Mirage asked, suspecting Lyra.

"Fine. I'll get straight to the point. Do you like Severus?" Lyra asked curiously, hoping that she didn't.

"He's a nice guy, but I wouldn't say I like him. I mean we just met today." Mirage told her before taking a swig of her orange juice.

"Whatever." Lyra mumbled, picking at her fingers.

Before Mirage could say her comeback, Dumbledore tapped his glass, catching everyone's attention. Everyone went quiet fast that it was almost scary. Lyra sat up right in her chair while listening to Dumbledore.

"Today, Lyra is looking for someone to help her shop for items at Hogsmeade. Whoever is chosen is going to be excused for the entire day with a passing grade, but just for today. Now, who would like to assist Lyra?" Dumbledore announced merrily.

Almost every hand shot up in a heartbeat. Lyra rolled her eyes at everyone and crossed her arms, dropping her head back so she wouldn't have to look at the students.

"Ah! Mister Malfoy, this is the first time you have ever took such interest in helping someone. Lyra, would you like him to assist you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine by me." Lyra answered sounding tired, not even seeing who was going to be helping her.

"Okay. Mister Malfoy, you are excused for the rest of the day. Please come up here."

Lyra could hear all the sighs of disappointment. They soon died down as everyone, except for one went back to their normal day. Forcefully, Lyra got out of her chair, only to bump into her assistant for the day. There he stood at six foot one inches with pale white skin and silver blonde hair. His eyes looked like thin pieces of ice as they stared down at Lyra; she was five foot four inches. Lyra noticed that he was wearing the Slytherin uniform.

"Hey, babe. I'm your helper." He said slyly.

End of Chapter 3: Pieces of Ice


	4. Important Note

This story has been discontinued until further notice 

_If anyone would like to get e-mail from me stating when this story will be continued, please e-mail me at I'm sorry for this, but there have been some problems that I won't be able to post for a while. Thank you and have a nice day._


End file.
